


I promise

by HowellChristian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowellChristian/pseuds/HowellChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все будет как раньше, я обещаю...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

_\- Так больше не может продолжаться. Ты понимаешь?! Они лезут в нашу жизнь! Я больше не хочу так. Мне надоело писать сотни раз одно, и то же. Надоело пытаться доказать, что им показалось. Что это шутка. Ты должен меня понять. Все будет как раньше, я обещаю..._

***

Новый день, новое утро и все те же старые воспоминания Фила. Воспоминания о его Дэне, который уже третью неделю нигде не объявляется. Солнце в это воскресенье светит ослепительно ярко, небо ясное и высокое. Слишком хорошая погода для осени. Фил мог бы пойти прогуляться в какой-нибудь парк, да вот только нет смысла. Нет смысла гулять, снимать и монтировать видео. Теперь вообще ни в чем нет смысла. Он ушел вместе с Дэном. Кажется, пока Хауэлл собирался, он успел прихватить с собой не только свои вещи, но и уют с теплом из квартиры, а также и желание Фила жить. Парень увядал на глазах. Синяки под глазами, безэмоциональное выражение лица, потухший взгляд- все это стало неотъемлемой частью его внешнего вида за последние недели. Все, кто знал Фила, беспокоились за его состояние. Крис и ПиДжей регулярно приходят к Лестеру, приносят еду, стараются хоть как-то помочь и приободрить парня. И каждый раз, надеясь на лучшее, перед тем как постучать в дверь квартиры Фила, ПиДжей по нескольку раз звонит на сотовый Дэна, который оказывается выключенным. Фил тоже звонит ему. Звонит каждый день, каждый час в ожидании чуда. Фил ждет, что Дэн вдруг включит телефон, и он снова услышит его голос. Голос, который когда-то свел его с ума. Фил ждет возвращения Дэна. Ждет того момента, когда он вновь почувствует губы Дэна на своих. Ему не хватает Дэна. Он ждет, когда его тела будут касаться теплые руки Хауэлла. Ждет, когда они снова будут охранять друг друга от ночных кошмаров. Фил ждет, время идет, а вместе с ним медленно тает надежда на лучшее.

***

Уже половина седьмого, а это значит, что пора собираться на радио. Как же рад был Фил, узнав о том, что эфир сократили с двух часов до часу. Он просто не мог находиться там дольше. Также отключили камеры, ибо теперь в них просто нет смысла. И звонки стали принимать реже, из-за надоедливых фанатов, постоянно интересующихся, где Дэн. По сути, Филу можно было бы составить плэйлист из песен и вообще не появляться в студии, но администрацию радио такой расклад не устроил. И вот Лестер вновь идет по многолюдной улице по направлению к зданию ВВС RADIO1. Теперь путь кажется слишком долгим. Без Дэна время идет медленнее. Фил как будто во сне пробирается сквозь толпу, не замечая прикованные взгляды некоторых. Он уже не тот, что был раньше. Уходя, Дэн оторвал какой-то кусочек от него, отвечающий за жизнерадостность и желание жить.

И вот место назначения. Фил быстро поднимается в студию, которая, кстати, уже выглядит немного по-другому. По просьбе Лестера камеры отвернуты от него, а со стен сняли рисунки фанатов. Теперь просто голые стены, освещаемые прожекторами.

И вот Фил вновь в наушниках и изо всех сил старается как можно радостнее говорить. Получается не особо, но фанатам и этого хватит. На прошлой неделе на радио не принимали звонки во время эфира Фила, а это значит, что сегодня трем или четырем счастливчикам повезет дозвониться до Лестера.

Объявив еще одну песню, парню дают знак, что кто-то дозвонился в студию. Он лишь неуверенно кивает и ожидает худшего. Последние секунды песни, и у Фила в наушниках раздается девчачий голосок.

\- Фил, мы знаем, что произошло. Мы знаем причину того, почему ты такой грустный в последнее время. Знаем, почему не работают камеры. Вы расстались с Дэном, и все это знают.

У Фила перехватило дыхание от неожиданности. Раньше подобных звонков не было. Нет, конечно же, многие писали в интернете об их "возможных" отношениях, шипперы писали фанфики про них, кто-то из фанатов даже собирал целое досье об их взаимоотношениях, но подобного еще не случалось. Будь Дэн рядом, он бы как-нибудь не смешно пошутил и просто поставил следующую песню, а вот Фил завис:

\- Кто мы? - лишь подрагивающим голосом произнес он.

Операторы сразу остановили звонок, заметив замешательство Фила. Новая песня и новая волна страха. Фил вдруг осознал, что только что дал доказательство их отношений. Если историю с видео на день Святого Валентина удалось замять, то этого уж точно никто не забудет. Браво, Фил! Ты в какой раз все испортил.

***

Последняя песня и можно идти домой. Настроение Фила хуже некуда. Звонков, естественно, больше не принимали, заметив реакцию Лестера. Сам Фил корит себя за содеянное, корит за то, что даже после расставания с Дэном может сделать еще хуже. Да, это был первый раз, когда парень признал, что все кончено. Больше не будет веселья с Дэном, никаких совместных видео, и дурачинья на камеру. Ничего этого. От такого рода мыслей, подступает ком к горлу из обиды и слез. Сейчас Филу хочется убежать. Убежать как можно скорее и как можно дальше, спрятаться куда-нибудь и закрыть глаза. А открыв их, увидеть рядом Дэна, который мило обнимает его. Последние слова песни, и Фил пулей выбегает из студии. Он совершенно не помнит, как добрался домой и как забрался в постель Дэна, на которой они просыпались каждое утро вместе. Филу страшно. Глаза сами закрываются. Парень даже не замечает, как проваливается в сон, которого ему так не хватало в течение этих недель.

***

Дверной звонок пробуждает Лестера. На часах уже два часа ночи. Кого может принести в такое время? По шуму за окном, Фил понимает, на улице ужасный ливень. Еще не до конца проснувшийся, он идет открывать дверь нежданному гостю. Через несколько секунд дверь открывается. Каково же было удивление Фила, увидев своего Дэна на пороге. Он выглядел совсем плохо. Синяки под глазами, безэмоциональное выражение лица, потухший взгляд… Никого не напоминает?

\- Дэн? – голос Фила звучит так, как будто он и не спал несколько минут назад.

\- Прости, - одними губами шепчет Дэн. И, конечно же, Фил прощает. Он и не обижался. Еще мгновение, и Лестер, со всей силы обнимая, тащит Дэна в квартиру. Он помогает Дэну избавиться от верхней одежды и проводит его в гостиную. Они молчат.

\- Прости, Фил. Я был глупцом. Прости. Я слышал твой эфир. Все хорошо. Я был неправ, - голос Хауэлла звучал, будто парень собирается потерять сознание. Все слова вылетали на выдохе, - поцелуй меня.

На мгновение просьба Дэна ввела Лестера в ступор. Еще секунда, и Фил чувствует губы Дэна на своих. Совсем легкий, невесомый поцелуй…

\- Прости меня… - еще раз шепчет Дэн, разорвав столь долгожданный поцелуй.

\- Просто пообещай мне, что больше не оставишь меня одного, - в тон ему произнес Фил.

\- Обещаю, все будет как раньше, я обещаю…


End file.
